


New Girl

by faithlingxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Lydia Martin was good at it was first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short but sweet Stydia fic. I miss my bae's so much, Teen Wolf needs to come back now. But anyway, I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter fic, so leave me a comment if you'd like that.   
> Faith   
> xoxo

If Lydia Martin was good at one thing, it was first impressions. She knew exactly how to dress, exactly what to say and exactly which people to smile at. Taking all this into consideration, she shouldn't be nervous. Right? But the sinking pit of tension in her stomach said otherwise.

She took a deep breath, smoothed down her dress and started walking towards her new school. The familiar click of her high heels was weirdly calming and she smiled as she remembered the reason she was here in the first place. 

She had met Stiles Stilinski on holiday in France with her best friend Allison. Her had been a clumsy bundle of nerves the first time they spoke, but slowly she started to see the sweet, sassy boy she had grown to love. He took her on dates to beautiful restaurants and long walks along the cobbled streets of Paris. On one of their last days together they spent the entire night stargazing on the balcony of his hotel, talking, he told her about his mom and all of the antics that he and Scott had put their unfortunate parents through. She told him about her parent and their divorce, she told him about the fields medal and all about Allison. 

Eventually the holiday had to end, but the stars had aligned in their favour, the couple lived just a city apart and they had decided to make it work. Lydia smiled thinking back to their double dates in the city with Scott and Allison and weekends spent at Lydia's lake house in Beacon Hills.

"Hey watch it" a voice said breaking Lydia out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand. 

"Sorry, I'm Lydia Martin, I love you shoes" she said smiling at the girl in front of her. 

If she was honest she didn't like the girl's shoes, in fact they were hideous.But Lydia wasn't in the position of being picky.

"I'm Malia Tate, nice to meet you" the girl, Malia, smiled in return.

Lydia let out a silent sigh of relief, now all she needed to do was pick up her schedule and then she could finally find Stiles. 

Speak of the devil, there he was, walking down the hallway looking completely gorgeous. 

"Daymmm boy" Malia sighed "That's Stiles Stilinksi, hottest guy in this dump. He says he has a girlfriend, at least that's what he says to every girl that throws themselves at him"

"Girl's throw themselves at him?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow

"God yes! Have you seen the way every girl in this hall is looking at him? Can't you see how hot he is?"

Taking a look around she saw what she had missed before, nearly every girl in the hall was staring at Stiles with adoring eyes. She let out a small chuckle, it never occurred to her that Stiles would be in demand. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him, it's just that she couldn't see him with anyone but her.

"Eh I can't see it" she smirked realising Malia was still waiting for an answer.

She looked up again, and her green eyes met chocolate brown ones. He had seen her, a massive grin taking over his face.

"Oh my god, he's walking over here! I think he's finally going to ask me out" Malia squealed "Sorry sweetie, I guess you moved here too late"

Lydia smirked again, she had decided she didn't particularly like Malia and those shoes really were hideous, this was going to be fun.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled, starting to run over to her and as her reached her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Miss me?" 

He just crashed his lips to hers in answer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, savouring his touch, before she pulled herself together, remembering where they were. 

"Malia, this is my boyfriend, Stiles" 

She just turned and walked away, a sour expression on her face.

"What did you do to her?' Stiles asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"I think she's feeling the same as every girl in your little fan club" 

Stiles smirked and she resisted dragging him into the nearest cupboard, she didn't think that would be the best impression on her first day.

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

And if there was one thing Lydia Martin was good at, it was first impressions.


End file.
